For many pharmacologically active compounds, immediate-release formulations are characterized by a short duration of action, typically necessitating frequent administrations in order to maintain therapeutic levels of the compounds in patients. Thus, there is a need for new oral pharmaceutical compositions that provide sustained release, and ideally zero-order release kinetics, and less frequent dosing.